metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sbug
Clues on the name of this creature I heard on the fansite Metroid Galaxy Guide that this was called a Trilobite. Seeing as there's no official name for it, that's what fans are calling it. ~~ Miles07, unregistered guest, 9:20 (PST), 19 September 2008 :We no longer use Metroid Galaxy Guide info because it is mostly fanon. That is not the real name and we have our little system. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Right. Well, thanks for telling me so. ~~Miles07 Hostile much? Oh well, this is an old topic anyway. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 22:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Name? Mabye they are the parasites from prime? The are slightly similar and have a resembling behavioral pattern( sorry for eventual spelling problems, im from sweden).(KaollaSu 18:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC)) Return in MOM? The ULF 27 is said to be made up of smaller green bugs, some of which come from under a dead scientist. Think this means a comeback? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Dead Body. Has it occured to anyone that the dead body seems to have the same shoulder pads as Samus's Varia suit? Also is there a page for the dead body? It should be under ULF, unless someone knows what it is. Zebes Zoomer 23:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why would it be a ULF? There is no indication that it represents an unidentified species. It could, however be a valid UMS article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why everybody automatically thinks this body has significance or is somebody from the series. Also, does anybody think my speculation on the return in MOM may be correct? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't significant beyond the fact that it is a "character" from Super Metroid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think you might be on to something with the Returning of ULF 8 in MOM. Yet that would mean that they somehow survived the destruction of Zebes. Which could mean they are present on other planets. Possibly the parasites from Prime. Zebes Zoomer 05:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Kejardon has found this creature's debug name: Sbug. Might be for Small Bug. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Impressive, I never thought a name would ever be found for this thing! Btw, RoyboyX, the only problem I see with these possibly being ULF 27 is that the former fly, while the latter dont. (Latinlingo 15:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) I was actually wrong. This isnt ULF 27. In footage I saw of the fight with the boss, its actually a small purple spider looking creature. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank heaven there's finally a name for them!! This has had me wondering since I played Super Metroid for the first time when I was 12 (so, like around 1995)! My mind in this regard is finally put at ease...ahhh, feels nice. -- Somarinoa 07:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC)